Breakfast at Atlantis
by AshtakRa
Summary: This could so easily have been called The Importance of Being Sheppard, but he got enough airtime not that I'm complaining . Lorne/Ronon. Read, enjoy.


**Title:** Breakfast at Atlantis  
**Author:** AshtakRa  
**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
**Characters:** Ronon/Lorne, Teyla, Sheppard, McKay  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** This could so easily have been called The Importance of Being Sheppard, but he got enough airtime (not that I'm complaining). Read, enjoy.

**Breakfast at Atlantis **

"I'll get right on to that sir," the major said in his usual efficient tone and did a perfect about face before exiting the room. Colonel Sheppard raised an eyebrow at the major's sudden shift to military protocol but quickly let it go. Major Lorne had always been a cross between the perfect poster boy for the air force and a volcano ready to explode. Although he had never erupted didn't mean it wouldn't or couldn't happen; Sheppard had seen others like Lorne spend years coasting along before that one little thing happened to push them over the edge. He just hoped this hadn't been it.

SGASGASGASGA

Teyla eased into the chair and tried not to wince at the mixture of smells coming from McKay's plate. Since she had started to show her sense of smell had increased, but seemingly only to recognize how truly terrible much of the Earth food was. Oblivious to her discomfort the doctor started shoveling the grease filled food into his mouth, grinning around the fork at her as Sheppard joined their table. She immediately saw that John was troubled by the tightness around his eyes and his thinned lips. Knowing his moods by now she said nothing and waited for him to broach the subject first, having an inkling of what it might be she wondered if he would speak of it where others might overhear.

After almost a minute of silence apart from McKay's constant chewing and his little moans of pleasure at yet another slice of some animal they called bacon Sheppard finally slapped his hand down and glared at the scientist.

"McKay! Try a little more decorum when eating, mouth closed and for god's sake its just breakfast not sex."

McKay almost choked and his mouth actually dropped open in surprise when what the colonel said fully registered and he clapped it shut, swallowed then whispered an apology. Apparently the doctor also knew when Sheppard was being serious instead of his usual playful banter. The three continued their meal in silence until only coffee and juice remained, McKay leaned back and eyed Sheppard carefully.

"So you gonna tell us the problem or do we have to guess? Remember that I'm a genius and Teyla may just be psychic."

Of course she wasn't but Teyla kept silent and turned to John as well, his whole body language spoke of tension and anger. He had eaten quickly but without actual haste and his every action seemed deliberate, not even a slurping of the coffee as if he had carefully planned every move. Even now he only shifted to ensure he faced them both equally and laid his hand flat on the table. "Nothing." A lie; his fingernails were white with the pressure he was exerting and his lips had thinned even more, Teyla sighed and wriggled on the seat – it had not been designed for pregnant people, that much was certain.

"John, due to both a shortening of my patience lately and my inability to remain in one place for too long I will be brief." His eyes widened at her tone but he wisely stayed silent. She nodded appreciatively and continued. "You are obviously troubled, you must want to talk to someone and with Major Lorne and Ronon not here we are probably the only people here who would listen to you. So as I have heard you Earth people say – spill it."

"I…" he hesitated and scanned the room, finding only a few marines on the far side and some technicians by the drinks table he relaxed slightly and spoke. "I have a little problem."

McKay snorted but a glare from Teyla prevented him from saying anything.

"What is it John?" she said soothingly. "You know we will help in anyway we can."

Switching his eyes from one to the other Sheppard seemed to fight and win some inner battle and leaned forward, speaking only loud enough for their table to hear. "I think my XO has a crush on me."

Teyla had been around these people long enough to know two things; one was what a crush was and the second was how they seemed to frown on relationships between two people of the same sex. Of course the idea that love could be contained by simply slapping a morality code on it was ludicrous; Teyla had trouble sometimes balancing the Earth people's ability for good with their apparent need to persecute on arbitrary grounds. Her train of thought was interrupted by high pitched giggling as McKay tried to stem the mirth but his clenched fist to mouth was not hiding the tears in his eyes.

"Its not funny Rodney," growled Sheppard. "Things like this can get very messy, not to mention how do I let the guy down easy and still retain a working relationship?"

"Oh yes," laughed McKay. "Very serious, I think I might get a team working on that one straight away."

Hanging his head in defeat Sheppard gave Teyla his patented puppy dog eyes. "I was hoping someone here might have some advice – and by someone I meant _not_ Rodney."

Never having seen a puppy but knowing what people meant when they described this look of Sheppard's Teyla gave him a warm smile and grabbed his hand. "My advice is… do you really want to let him down?"

"Well yes!" John almost shouted, and then quickly lowered to a whisper again. "I mean, I'm just not into that you know – I'm sure the major is quite the catch and he is good looking in a sporty kind of way. He can handle himself in a fight, is smart and can even verbally spar with Rodney – all plus' in my book." Sheppard grinned quickly at McKay to lessen the insult although by the scientist's expression it was a futile exercise.

"But a relationship is not something you would consider with Major Lorne?" encouraged Teyla and Sheppard nodded quickly.

"No – I like women, end of story."

McKay snorted again and this time spoke up. "The whole galaxy knows you like women Colonel, so the real question is – what makes you think Lorne is interested in you?"

Teyla raised an eyebrow at that, also interested in how Sheppard had come to this conclusion.

"Well he… that is I kind of um."

"Yes?" said Teyla and McKay together.

"I've caught him looking my way a lot, in like a leering kind of fashion." At Rodney's scornful expression Sheppard continued. "And he has been kind of eager to join us on missions lately, oh and I'm fairly certain he was…you know, excited during our hand to hand training the other day." When Teyla gave him an enquiring look Sheppard tried to clarify his statement. "Excited, like his," he made a shape with his hand, "Was showing."

"Yes," said Teyla quickly before he continued. "I am well aware of what you meant; I am merely questioning your ability to discern fact from imagination."

"Oh I wasn't imagining it," said Sheppard, his eyes going wide. "It was pretty obvious, and if I was that way inclined rather impressive."

"So," said McKay, still trying to contain his amusement. The Colonel's discomfort was definitely going to be a high point of his week. "What did you do, or have you done so far to contain the situation?"

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion Sheppard sighed deeply. "That's just it – I spoke with the Major last night. I told him that I had no problems with him having feelings for anyone on my team, regardless of who it may be, but he would have to be honest to said person and be prepared for his feelings not being reciprocated."

"You said that, those exact words?" asked Teyla carefully.

"Yes, pretty much," answered Sheppard. "But instead of talking to me he told me he'd take care of it and then left." He held up his hands in defeat. "Maybe he misunderstood me, maybe he thinks I was saying there was a chance for us and he is planning, right now, to make a move on me." Sheppard actually looked afraid when he said that and Teyla allowed herself a small chuckle at his discomfort.

Much as she wanted to be the one to tell him McKay seemed to have figured it out too and slapped Sheppard on the back. "Poor, poor Colonel Sheppard. Always getting the girl but in this case sooo not getting the guy."

"I don't want the guy, that's what I'm trying to say," said an exasperated Sheppard.

"Well then, that's just as well," continued McKay, putting finger to jaw in thoughtful repose. "Let's re-examine the facts. One," he raised the finger in front of Sheppard's face. "Major Lorne has been throwing leery looks in your general direction. Two: he has been pushing to join our team, and three: he gets excited when sparring. Correct?"

"Yes," mumbled Sheppard, flashing a glance at Teyla to see if she was following, to which she nodded back at McKay.

"And then when you basically order him to do something about his obvious attraction he acknowledges your command and leaves your office – and you haven't heard anything from him since?"

Sheppard nodded, his expression confused and McKay had to stifle another laugh before continuing his analysis. "Just one last thing Colonel, and hopefully this will make everything quite clear in all our minds…when you noticed these heated looks and signs of lust – were you the only member of our team in the room?"

Teyla was fairly certain she noticed the exact moment when John experienced his rude awakening, once confusion turned to understanding then to complete embarrassment.

They left him, his head in his hands as he muttered about images and never getting them out of his head. Teyla laughed loudly and thought that maybe she didn't mind having breakfast with Rodney after all.

_Elsewhere…_

Taking a moment to stretch in luxurious delight Lorne snuggled back into the warm body next to him and heard said body growl appreciatively. Thankfully the bed in this room was much larger than any the military had been provided because there was no way they could have fit on Lorne's small mattress.

His bed partner rolled over and Lorne found himself staring into two very dark and lust filled eyes. Lorne grinned a little nervously; he was exhausted, sore and figured they'd only had a few hours sleep. Of course that didn't mean he didn't want this so he reached out and grabbed hold of the Satedan's hair, bringing his mouth in close for a deep kiss that quickly rushed away any thought of exhaustion.

Ronon almost purred in satisfaction although Lorne knew he could never, ever tell anyone that the big man would make a sound akin to purring.

"So," murmured Ronon, before they went any further. "Why did you finally come knocking on my door?"

The End


End file.
